First Term
by HarnGin
Summary: Semi-Sequel to "Summer Lessons" but can stand alone. After a summer with little time off, Hermione is especially affected by the pressures of NEWT-level classes.
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: I have several material wishes. I want to own stock in Coca-Cola and Apple. I want to own a condo on the beach. And, I want to own Harry Potter. Unfortunately, none of them are mine.

Chapter 1

Back to School

Upon waking on the morning of September 1, Harry Potter debated whether he should take one last swim before having breakfast. As he thought, he opened the French doors and suggested, Hedwig, his owl, go ahead and fly to Hogwarts. She playfully nipped his ear and took off toward the school.

After spending a relaxing hour in the pool, Tangie, one of the Tonks family's house elves, reminded him breakfast was almost ready. Harry thanked her and went back upstairs to his room to shower and dress for the day.

Sitting at the table buttering toast in a pose reminiscent of the first time Harry had eaten breakfast with the Tonkses was Andromeda Tonks, who, along with her husband, had been named Harry's guardian at the beginning of the summer. She smiled at Harry as he took his accustomed seat and reached for the toast.

"I know Ninie has your trunk all packed," said Andie, "and so I wondered if you had something special you'd like to do in the two hours we have before I apparate you to the train?"

In addition to the notice that he had been made prefect and the accompanying rule book, Harry's annual school letter had informed him that the customary prefects' meeting would be held at ten o'clock that morning—a full hour before the train left the station—rather than during the trip to school. No explanation was given for the change, but when he'd discussed it the week before with his fellow prefects Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, they had decided it probably had something to do with increased security due to Voldemort's return.

While Harry was still thinking about his answer, Andie's husband, Ted, and their adult daughter, Nymphadora, who only answered to "Tonks" or "Dora," entered the family dining room and took their seats at the table. "Morning," said Harry.

"Good morning," echoed Ted.

"M-m-m-morning," yawned Tonks reaching for the coffee pot. She was never awake until after that first cup.

"Harry and I were just discussing what to do before he leaves for the train," said Andie.

"I think I'd just like to hang out with all of you," said Harry. "If that's all right?" Even after a whole summer with the family, Harry was sometimes still a little unsure of what the Tonkses expected of him.

"That sounds great," agreed Tonks. "I took the morning off to spend with you and get your trunk to the train."

"I did the same," said Ted.

"Why don't we have a mini-chess tournament," suggested Andie.

"Good idea," enthused Ted.

"I'm playing Tonks first," said Harry.

"Forty-five minute limit per game," suggested Andie.

"Agreed," said Tonks.

The family quickly finished breakfast and moved into the sitting room. Harry and Tonks sat at one games table and, after setting the timer, began their game as Andie and Ted did the same across the room at the other games table. After twenty minutes, Harry and Tonks had reached a stalemate and so they totaled their points and determined Harry was the winner. Andie, the family chess champion had quickly defeated Ted and the couple moved over to watch the other game.

The two winners now played each other as the two losers watched and offered advice. When Harry finally made the move that allowed Andie to checkmate his king, she grinned at him and suggested that in the future he might want to keep an eye on both bishops. Laughing, Harry stood and bowed to the family's reigning chess champion.

With only fifteen minutes remaining before it was necessary to leave to meet the Hogwarts Express, the family enjoyed a quick cup of tea. Then Tonks went up to Harry's room to get his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Taking a tight hold on each item, Tonks made a half turn and apparated from Harry's room to reappear seconds later at the apparition point just inside Platform 9 ¾. She had just moved to the side when first Andie and Harry and then Ted appeared.

The train station was strangely quiet. Harry had never been to the station so early before and was surprised at the lack of activity. He had just turned to wish the Tonkses farewell when he was swept into a tight hug by his best friend, Ron Weasley's, mother. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry slightly gasping for air. Mrs. Weasley's hugs were nothing if not exuberantly strong.

"Hello, Harry, dear," she said smiling. "It was so sweet of you to dance with me Saturday night at the ball," she continued. "I thought I would never get away from that horrible Millbridge woman."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry flushing as Ron and his sister, Ginny, grinned mockingly while their other best friend Hermione Granger stared at him open-mouthed.

Since ministry for magic employees received two free tickets to the ministry's annual end of summer ball, Harry had attended using Tonks's extra ticket because her fiancé, Remus Lupin, was unable to attend. Ron's father had recently been made head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects and, naturally, they had attended as well. Because extra tickets were rather expensive, the Weasley offspring had stayed at home with Hermione who had visited for the last week of the summer.

"I think, perhaps, you four should go ahead and board the train," warned Tonks quietly. "It's probably safer not to loiter."

"That's true," sighed Mrs. Weasley.

She hugged each of the four students and attempted to steer them toward the train. Harry hung back to hug first Andie and then Tonks. When he held out his hand to shake with Ted, the older man pulled him into a tight embrace. "Have a great term, Harry," said Ted.

"Remember to write often and in French," said Andie.

"We'll see you at Christmas," called Tonks. "Or maybe at the first Hogsmeade weekend."

"I'll try, I will, and see you then," answered Harry as Mrs. Weasley pushed him and his trunk toward the train.

"Be good," said Mrs. Weasley as he boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Harry just waved and tugged his trunk and Hedwig's cage through the door way following Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They soon found a compartment and stored their trunks. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year, followed them into the compartment.

"May I leave my things in here, too," asked Luna.

"Of course," agreed Harry. He took her trunk and carefully stowed it on the rack next to his own.

As he turned around, Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor sixth year, entered the carriage tugging on his trunk.

"Hello, everyone," said Neville. "Do you mind if I share your compartment?"

"Of course not," said Harry. "Let me help you with your trunk."

After wrestling Neville's surprisingly heavy trunk onto the rack, Harry turned and said, "Exactly where is the prefects' compartment? We only have five minutes before the meeting starts."

"It's at the front of the train, just behind the engine," said Hermione importantly. "Neville, can you and Luna watch our stuff?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Neville, who was genuinely remorseful, "but I have to go to the prefects' meeting."

"Oh," said Hermione surprised. "Well, what about you, Luna?"

"I'm a prefect as well," said the blonde ethereally.

"_You_ made _prefect_?" said Hermione surprised.

"Of course," said Luna. "I had the highest grades in my year, you know."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, what do we do about our stuff?"

"I'll cast a strong locking charm Tonks taught me over the summer," said Harry. "Only the caster can unlock it." He looked up and said, "Okay, everyone into the corridor so I can close the door and cast the charm."

The six students moved into the corridor. Harry closed the door and with a complicated wand movement silently cast an incantation. Since she did not hear him cast the charm, Hermione assumed Harry had forgotten the incantation and so she said commiseratingly, "It's okay, Harry. I know a locking charm." She raised her wand.

Puzzled, Harry said, "Well, if you don't think my charm is enough, feel free to cast yours on top of it."

"On top of what," asked Hermione, as she stopped mid-spell.

"The locking charm I just cast," answered Harry.

"You didn't cast anything," pointed out Hermione rather bossily.

"Yes, I did," disagreed Harry. "I did it silently. Tonks taught me over the summer that silent casting is a very important part of stealth. If you don't believe I cast the spell, try to open the door."

Sure that Harry was bluffing, Hermione confidently approached the door and attempted to open it. It would not budge. Flushing, she turned around to face the others, "I guess you did cast it, Harry," she said.

Harry just smiled and the six students trooped to the first car for their meeting. Once in the prefects' compartment, Harry, Neville, and Luna were greeted by several of the other students including the head boy, a Ravenclaw named Conrad Wright, and the head girl, a Hufflepuff named Melanie Grey. Harry had first met the new heads at a party given by Conrad's parents and had thereafter seen them at several other functions. Luna and Neville, as well as many of the other prefects, had attended most of the same summer parties.

Conrad stood and called for attention. He and Melanie quickly provided an overview of the duties and privileges of a prefect and handed out the passwords of the various houses. The overview was a basic summary of the rule book.

Conrad then got to the purpose of the early meeting. A mentor program for first years was being implemented. Each non-seventh year prefect would be assigned a first year and would be expected to help him or her find his or her way around the castle, provide homework help, if needed, and, generally, be available to help the assigned first years in any way possible.

"There are two inherent problems," Conrad said. "The first is that this year Slytherin only has one sixth year prefect." He nodded toward Blaise Zabini. Harry wondered what had happened to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, both of whom had been fifth year Slytherin prefects the previous year, and why no other Slytherin sixth years had been made prefect.

"This means," continued Conrad, "that if Slytherin has more than three new first years, another mentor will have to take on the extra Slytherins. Also, we only have forty prefects assigned to participate in the mentor program and there are forty-nine new first years. Now, fifth years can only be assigned one first year for a total of eight. That leaves forty-one first years for the thirty-two sixth years. Of those, three are also quidditch captains who also can only be assigned one first year leaving thirty-eight first years for twenty-nine of you to divide among you. Obviously, nine of you will have to have two first years to mentor. Do I have any volunteers to take two rather than one?"

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. All six Hufflepuff sixth year prefects also volunteered. Finally, Blaise Zabini also raised his hand. Melanie was writing down the names of the volunteers while Conrad continued speaking. "Now, do any of you volunteer to mentor the extra Slytherins if any," he asked.

Harry raised his hand and was surprised when both Neville and Luna did as well.

"Thank you all for volunteering," said Conrad. He had anticipated problems getting anyone to offer to mentor the Slytherins and was frankly surprised when his speech about molding young minds proved unnecessary. "After you have escorted your houses' first years to your common rooms after the feast, we will have a short meeting in the Great Hall so that Professor McGonagall can assign you to your first years and answer any questions about the mentoring program. Melanie will now hand out the train patrol schedules and school patrols for the first week. We will discuss permanent nightly castle patrols at the first prefects' meeting on Friday night at eight."

Melanie passed around patrol sign up sheets and smilingly informed them that the sixth year prefects who had not served the previous year had the first hour patrol of the train starting immediately.

Harry and Neville, along with the other new sixth year prefects, quickly divided the train and began their patrols. When they passed the compartment in which they had left their things, Harry quickly cast the unlocking charm so that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna could enter.

When their patrol was finally over, Neville and Harry thankfully returned to their compartment. Ron and Ginny were playing exploding snap, Hermione had her nose stuck in a thick tome, and Luna was apparently napping. Ron's owl, Pig, was perched on the back of Ron's seat. Whenever the cards exploded, Pig hooted happily. Crookshanks, Hermione's kneazle/cat mix was curled up next to Luna. Neville and Harry squeezed in between Crookshanks and the wall.

"How was your first patrol," asked Hermione smiling.

"Fine," said Harry.

Before Neville could do more than nod, Ninie, the second of the Tonkses' three house elves appeared in the compartment carrying a picnic hamper.

"Young master forgot his lunch," she said importantly.

"I'm sorry, Ninie," said Harry. "I didn't realized you had packed me a lunch."

"Tangie did it. It's her day to cook," said Ninie. "Miss Dora was supposed to remind you, but she forgot. Mistress said that you would eat this lunch instead of filling up on candy on the train and I am to stay here until you have finished your food."

"Harry," began Hermione, "exactly who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Harry hastily. "Ninie, this is my friend Hermione Granger. I believe you know everyone else."

Hermione held out her hand and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, Ninie."

Ninie ignored Hermione's hand and said to the compartment in general, "There is food enough for all. Now start eating, Master Harry."

"I will, Ninie," agreed Harry. "Thanks, again."

Ninie looked at Harry carefully. "Young master must put on good school robes for feast tonight," she ordered. "Young master must make good impression on first years."

"Yes, Ninie," said Harry smiling. "I will wear the good school robes."

Ninie nodded.

"Exactly whose elf are you, Ninie?" demanded Hermione.

"Ninie is the lady's maid/valet for the Tonks family," answered the annoyed elf.

Hermione, who was obsessed with house elf rights, opened her mouth to lecture Harry on the evils of house elf slavery but was cut off by Luna's saying, "I like Ninie, Harry. Since you've been living with the Tonkses, you've dressed much better. I know Ninie's the reason for that."

Ninie glowed with pleasure at the compliment.

"She is part of the reason," agreed Harry. "At first, she would lay out the clothes and shoes I was supposed to wear for each occasion. Then she would be there to help me adjust my collar or tie and remind me to use my hair styling products. All the while, she would talk to me about why the outfit was appropriate and what matched what and why. By the end of June, she was giving hints about what I needed to change. Before I knew it, whenever Andie would hand me my copy of an invitation, I would be able to choose the right outfit and shoes without even thinking about it."

"They don't have any _other_ house elves, do they," asked Hermione faintly.

"Yes, Hermione," said Harry quietly, "they do. Tangie does the majority of the housework and Potsie is the poolman/gardener. They take turns cooking and all help out with the major housework. Without them, there is no way Casablanca could stay so well-kept."

Hermione was in full anti-house elf mode. "Surely Mrs. Tonks could use magic to keep the housework done, and Mr. Tonks could do the gardening. I mean, it's not like it's difficult to do with magic," she decreed.

"And just when are they supposed to find the time to do it?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean," asked Hermione. "Your family does without a house elf. Why couldn't the Tonkses?"

"First of all," argued Ginny, "Mum doesn't work outside the home. Since she's home all day every day, she can do a few chores each day and by the end of the week, she's mostly done. Then on Monday, it all starts again. For heavy stuff, well, she does have seven children."

"A good thing, too," said Ron. "Except for watching kids, Dad's useless around the house."

"Secondly," continued Ginny as if Ron had never interrupted, "Casablanca is ten times the size of the Burrow. A muggle house that size would need a huge staff including a team of gardeners. Finally," finished Ginny, "the Tonkses entertain a lot. It takes help to prepare for and clean up after guests. There's no way Mrs. Tonks could work full-time and do it all."

"Mrs. Tonks works," said Hermione surprised.

"Of course," said Luna. "She edits _Witch Weekly_ and _Teen Witch_."

"She's on a bunch of committees with my Gran, too," added Neville.

"She _works_," repeated Hermione.

Harry nodded. "A lot of their entertaining is people the magazines are interviewing or trying to interview and people whom she's trying to get to give to the charities. Then there're Ted's colleagues and the broom makers."

"Broom makers," parroted Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Ted and his friends design brooms on the side. They're always trying to get one of the broom companies to buy their designs. This summer, I got to try some of the prototypes. It was great."

"That still doesn't give them the right to enslave another creature," exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione," said Neville patiently. "What is the difference in having threstrals pull the school carriages and having a house elf do your cooking and cleaning?"

"Thestrals are magical _beasts_," stated Hermione. "House elves are magical _beings_."

"Are both of them not working for wizards? Are both of them not fed and housed at the wizards' expense? And, most importantly, are both not content," asked Neville, "because honestly, if you ask most house elves, they are perfectly happy working for wizards. I've never spoken to a thestral, but they look well-cared for and happy when they're pulling the carriages to Hogwarts.

"Don't get me wrong, some people like the Malfoys do mistreat their house elves, but all it takes is one complaint to the magical creatures division of the DMLE, and, if the complaint is genuine, the house elf is quickly reassigned either to another member of the family or to a government building—it's the elf's choice."

Everyone except Luna stared at Neville in surprise. He had just made the longest, most passionate non-herbology-related declaration any of them had ever heard from him.

Harry smiled, "Well said, Neville."

Neville blushed. "I just wanted Hermione to understand that most house elves are part of the family. Kind of like a muggle housekeeper or butler."

Hermione frowned and bit her bottom lip. "But in the muggle world, the servants can leave any time they want. They aren't forced to do things they don't want to and they aren't made to wear demeaning clothes," she insisted.

"Aren't they," asked Harry. "Aren't there hideous uniforms for maids and housekeepers? Don't gardeners and poolmen wear ugly coveralls? And really, if she doesn't have another job to go to, is an unhappy maid going to up and quit her job? Where would she live and how would she pay to live there? How could she afford to eat? Don't misunderstand, Hermione, I'm against slavery, but _are_ house elves really slaves? They're bound to serve their masters, but domestics sign contracts agreeing to work for their employers, too. I just think you should try actually _talking_ to some house elves and maybe someone from the magical creatures department before you continue with S.P.E.W."

"Master Harry's friend is very wrong," said Ninie indignantly. "House elves are not slaves. We are family. Bad masters and mistresses get punished. They lose all their elves to new people. Master Ted and Mistress Andie are good wizards. We don't want to leave them. Now, EAT!"

Ninie began passing around plates, napkins, sandwiches, and flasks of lemonade. She then offered each student a choice between an apple, an orange, a banana, or a bunch of grapes. Once everyone had some food, she continued to cajole them to eat.

When Hermione suggested that Ninie eat as well, the elf gave Hermione a lecture on the appropriate times for elves to eat. As Ninie put it, "Elves eat _before_ the wizards not with them."

After making sure that Harry had eaten three sandwiches and two selections of fruit, Ninie gathered the empty plates and flasks, the various peelings, and the used napkins and returned them to the hamper. She reminded Harry to wash his hands and face before donning his school robes and disappeared with a "plop."

"Boy, Harry," teased Ginny. "I guess we know who rules the Tonks family."

Harry blushed slightly. "Yeah," he agreed. "It's definitely Ninie. I've only seen Potsie twice and, if she didn't bring out all the meals, I'd probably never see Tangie either, but, Ninie, I see all the time."

"She reminds me of our elf, Bena," said Neville. "When I was little, she was my nanny, and she still bosses me around. When I started Hogwarts, Gran made Bena the lady's maid/valet just like Ninie. I bet Ninie was Tonks's nanny."

"I'll have to write Tonks and ask her," said Harry. "She certainly does boss all of us around. Maybe she was Andie's nanny, too."

The rest of the train ride passed quickly. The other four took their turns patrolling. The snack lady brought her cart around, but Ron was the only one in their compartment who bought anything. He offered to share, but no one else was hungry. They finally changed into their robes just as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. After making sure no stray students were left on the train, the six friends shared a carriage to the school.


	2. Mentors and Classes

Disclaimer: JKR's characters; my situations.

A/N: This chapter gave me fits. I worked and worked to make the numbers of first years and mentors come out and it just wouldn't add up until my 12 year old son pointed out that I'd left out a Hufflepuff in Harry's year. I have a spreadsheet that explains it all. If any of you want to see it, let me know and I'll email it to you. Oh, and I have worked out Harry's and Nikki's class schedules, too, if anyone would like to see them.

Chapter 2

Mentors and Classes

While waiting at the Gryffindor table for the first years to come in and be sorted, Harry greeted his dorm-mates, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Neither of them had been made prefect although Hermione's dorm-mate, Parvati Patil had been. All ten of the Gryffindor seventh years had also been made prefect, but, other than his quidditch teammate Katie Bell, Harry did not know any of them very well. Along with Ginny, Colin Creevey had become the second fifth year Gryffindor prefect. Harry dreaded spending prefects' meetings with the overly exuberant boy.

After what seemed like hours, the school's deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall, led in the first years. The sorting hat sang a song about uniting the houses and then the professor began calling the terrified first years forward to be sorted. When the hat was done, Hufflepuff had gained the most new students with fourteen. Ravenclaw and Slyerian had gained twelve first years each, and Gryffindor had thirteen first-years. Hermione quickly did some math and determined that, since Harry and Neville had volunteered to mentor Slytherins, three of Gryffindor's first years would be mentored by non-Gryffindors. When she pointed this out, Ron tried to make Harry and Neville give back their Slytherins. Both boys refused and Ron tried to insist. Trying to offer a compromise, Ginny suggested that Professor McGonagall make that decision when they met for their mentoring assignments after the feast.

When the students finished eating, Professor Dumbledore, the school's aged headmaster, stood to give the usual start of term speech. This year's speech included safety measures being imposed due to Voldemort's return as well as the same notices about quidditch tryouts, banned items, etc., that Harry remembered from previous years.

Professor Dumbledore paused before making the announcements that would perk up his tired students. Then he smiled and said, "Professor Severus Snape has agreed to move to defense against the dark arts position this year."

A roar of thunderous applause emanated from the Slytherin table; after all, Professor Snape was their head of house and everyone knew he had wanted to teach DADA for years. The other students stared at Dumbledore in shock as Snape smirked in acknowledgement of the announcement.

Once the students had quieted down, Dumbledore motioned toward a portly man on his left, "Professor Horace Slughorn has agreed to come out of retirement to teach potions."

Another round of applause echoed through the great hall. This time from the three other houses who were ecstatic to get Snape out of potions classes.

Again, the ancient headmaster waited for the students to quiet before beginning his next announcement. "Upon request of a majority of parents and guardians," he said, "year rankings will be posted on the first day of each month. Each month, ten points will be awarded to the student ranked highest in each year. At the end of each term, ten extra points will be awarded to every student who has remained in the top ten of each year for the entire term. As an incentive to help the less studious, ten points will be subtracted from any student who remains in the bottom ten for the entire term, but 20 points will be given to anyone who has moved up at least ten spots. At the end of the year, every student who has remained in the top ten for all three terms will be exempt from end of year exams with the exception of OWLs and NEWTs, of course."

The entire student body erupted in cheers and applause.

"Yes, yes," said a smiling Dumbledore. "I am sure this will prove to be a great success. Now for my final announcements, all sixth year boys need to report to the DADA classroom on Saturday morning at nine. Fifth and sixth year prefects, please remember to return here after settling your first years in your houses. And now, off to bed!"

Harry was relieved when the students were dismissed. He had been informed that Ginny and Colin were responsible for making the first years follow them to the common room and that the other prefects were there to steer the stragglers in the right direction as well as to provide passwords to underclassman and non-prefect students. Hermione, of course, took her prefect duties very seriously. She also tried to boss Harry, Neville, and Parvati around, but Pavarti quickly reminded her that she, Harry, and Neville had been made prefects because of their grades while Hermione had been chosen the previous year for her _potential_ grades. No one speculated on why Ron had been made prefect. An argument was only prevented by Ginny and Colin appearing in front of the other prefects and Ginny's reminder that they had a meeting to attend.

Although Gryffindor had seventeen prefects (ten seventh years, five sixth years, and two fifth years), only seven were required to attend the meeting. When the seven arrived in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall was seated at the head table going over a list with the head boy and girl. She looked up at the arrival of the students of her house and bid them to sit at the Hufflepuff table, the house table nearest to the one at which she was sitting. Soon the other houses' prefects joined them and McGonagall came around the table, a sheaf of parchment in her hand, to join Conrad and Melanie.

"Good evening," said Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening," echoed the students.

"I know you've all had a long day," the professor continued, "but, since classes _do_ begin tomorrow, we need to get this sorted out tonight."

Harry fought a powerful urge to yawn. He had been up since half past six that morning and it was now nearly midnight and his bed was calling; however, he made an effort to listen to his head of house if only to discover the name of his assigned first year.

Professor McGonagall had been speaking while Harry was fighting his yawn, at the mention of his name, he perked up to listen.

"Mr. Wright tells me that Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood have volunteered to help mentor the first year Slytherins, which is short of prefects this year. This does, of course, mean that three Gryffindor first years must be mentored by students in another house. Hufflepuff also does not have enough prefects to mentor all of its first years. Though the reason is due to plentitude of first years rather than lack of prefects. I must ask Ravenclaw, which has a plethora of prefects to help with the extra Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws, do you wish to volunteer to help the other houses or would you prefer I just assign the extras to you?"

The Ravenclaws huddled together to decide what to do. Finally, Michael Corner stood to speak.

"Professor McGonagall," he said, "although we have no objection to helping the other houses, with the exception of one," he glared at Luna, "we believe it would probably be fairer if you just assigned the students to us."

"All right," said McGonagall. "Miss Grey has put the names of the first years from each house in one of these baskets. Hufflepuffs, please come forward."

The eight Hufflepuffs came forward.

McGonagall pointed at a yellow basket and said, "Fifth year prefects and Mr. McMillan, please take one name each. The rest of you take two names each. Once you have drawn your students' names, go over to Miss Grey and Mr. Wright so that they can record your selections."

The Hufflepuffs quietly pulled the names of all but one of their first years and made their way to the head boy and girl.

"Slytherins," said McGonagall, "please come forward and follow the same procedure."

The three Slytherins came forward and drew four names leaving eight in their green basket.

"Gryffindors, come forward," ordered McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, please remember to pull your names from the Slytherin basket. Mr. Potter, as quidditch captain, you should draw only one name."

Harry and Neville drew three names from the Slytherin basket leaving the last five for the Ravenclaws. The other Gryffindors pulled eight names from the red basket leaving four names for the Ravenclaws.

Before Professor McGonagall could call the Ravenclaws forward, Mitchell Tanner raised his hand. When the professor acknowledged him, he stated hesitantly, "Professor McGonagall, by my count there will be twelve Ravenclaws, four Gryffindors, and five Slytherins left in the baskets when everyone else is through. That's a total of twenty-two students. We only have twenty-one available slots. What's going to happen to the extra name?"

"That's a very good question, Mr. Tanner," praised McGonagall. "The last name will be shared by our head boy and girl. Since they are both seventh years, we decided it would be easier if they shared one student between them rather than asking someone else to take an extra one on full-time. Now, Miss Lovegood, please come and take the last Slytherin name. The rest of you, come forward and take names from any basket."

The Ravenclaw blue basket emptied quickly. Then someone took the remaining Hufflepuff name. Finally, all but one of the Gryffindors had been claimed. Professor McGonagall looked unsurprised at the final name. "Miss Grey, Mr. Wright," she called. The two heads had been very busy matching prefects to the names of first years on their two lists. "I believe you will be mentoring a very lucky first year from my own house."

Hermione, who had returned to her seat raised her hand and suggested, "Professor, couldn't Neville give back one of his Slytherins so that all of the Gryffindors could have mentors from our own house?"

"Really, Miss Granger," asked Professor McGonagall, "are you implying that our head boy and girl cannot adequately mentor a Gryffindor?"

"No, professor," said Hermione mortified and blushing, "I just thought the Slytherin might respond to them better than to a Gryffindor."

"Mr. Longbottom," asked the professor, "do you wish to do as Miss Granger has suggested?"

"No, professor," said Neville to the surprise of everyone except Harry and, possibly, Luna. "I volunteered to help two first years who will probably be told all Gryffindors are the enemy. If I can show them that isn't necessarily true, it will go a long way toward unifying Hogwarts. I think it will be a good thing for a Gryffindor to be mentored by a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff. That will also promote unity."

"Well said, Mr. Longbottom," said McGonagall. "Ten points to Gryffindor for flawless logic. Also five points to everyone who is mentoring someone from another house. Tomorrow morning at breakfast you will receive your timetables as usual. You will also receive a copy of your students' timetables. Once you've finished breakfast, meet with your students and be sure to walk them to their first class. Mentors will be able to leave their classes five minutes early for the first week of classes to allow you to walk your students to each of their classes. You will also be permitted to be five minutes late for your classes. After classes and on weekends, you will be available to answer any questions your students may have. You may want to establish a specific time and place at which you are always available, especially if you are mentoring a student from another house. If your student has a problem outside of your ability to solve, report it to either Mr. Wright, Miss Grey, or myself. If there are no questions, you may all go to bed."

"Professor," called Hermione.

The rest of the exhausted students groaned.

"Yes, Miss Granger," said the professor tiredly.

"What do we do if the mentoring relationship does not work. I mean, some of us may have personality clashes with the first years," said Hermione.

"You are all at least four years older than these students; however, if an unsurmountable problem exists and _both_ parties wish to be reassigned, please see me about it," replied McGonagall. "Good night, everyone. I will see you at the first official prefects' meeting on Friday night."

"Good night, professor," echoed the students as they filed out of the great hall.

It had been a long day and they were all looking forward to climbing into their beds.

The next morning, Harry rose early. Since he would no longer be able to have a morning swim, he decided to substitute a morning run around the lake. He quickly donned track pants, a t-shirt, trainers, and the wand holster Remus and Tonks had given him for his birthday. After inserting his wand in the holster, Harry quietly exited Gryffindor tower and made his way outside.

He was surprised to see several other students already running around the lake at various speeds. Realizing that running used different muscles than swimming, Harry first did some stretches to loosen up his muscles and then started off at a slow but steady pace. He soon caught up to one of the runners and was surprised to see it was Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother, a fourth year Gryffindor. Harry nodded to Dennis and kept up his pace. Once he had made four circuits around the lake, Harry decided he had done enough and, after doing some post-running stretches, went back up to his dorm to grab a quick shower and to dress for the day. His dorm-mates were just awakening when Harry returned from his shower.

"Good morning, guys," said Harry cheerfully.

Ron groaned and asked, "Since when are you so happy in the morning?"

Harry grinned and said, "Come on sleepy head. It's time for breakfast."

At the mention of food, the ever hungry Ron yawned widely and climbed out of bed. He rummaged in his trunk for robes and shoes and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'm going to head on down so that I can meet my first year," Harry said to Ron's retreating back.

"'Kay," said Ron. "I'll see you down there."

When Harry entered the common room, Ginny and Colin were waiting for the first years to arrive so that they could escort them down to breakfast. "Did anyone wake them," asked Harry after greeting the fifth year prefects.

"I woke the girls," said Ginny.

"McClaggen said he'd wake the boys," said Colin speaking of a pompous seventh year boy, who claimed to be an expert in every field.

"You might want to go and check on them," warned Harry. "McClaggen is easily side-tracked."

"Thanks, Harry, I will," said Colin heading up the boys' stairway. By the time he returned, all the first year girls had gathered around Ginny.

"You girls go ahead to breakfast," suggested Colin. "The boys are going to be a few minutes. McClaggen never went in their dorm."

"Harry," said Ginny, "will you help me show these young ladies the way to breakfast?"

"Sure," said Harry.

Harry and the seven girls went through the portrait hole and made their way down to the great hall. Once there, Ginny led the girls to the Gryffindor table and they each took seats about mid-way down the table. Harry waited until all seven girls were seated before choosing a seat next to Ginny.

When Professor McGonagall saw that the majority of her students had arrived, she began passing out timetables. For the sixth years, it was a bit more complicated as she had to verify that each student had earned the required OWL score for the classes he or she wished to attend. Harry was quickly qualified for potions, herbology, DADA, charms, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures. He was also given a copy of Nicolette Ransom's timetable since she was the first year Slytherin whose name he had drawn.

After thanking his head of house, Harry grabbed his book bag and made his way to the Slytherin table. When Draco Malfoy saw him approach, he asked, "What's wrong, Potty? Lost?"

"No, Malfoy," said Harry politely, "though I thank you for your concern. I'm actually looking for Nicolette Ransom."

"What do you want with her," asked Malfoy rudely.

Harry smiled at the blond boy and, still maintaining his polite tone, said, "I'm her mentor."

A brunette with a head full of spiraling curls sitting at the far end of the table said, "I'm Nikki Ransom."

Harry moved to stand next to the first year. "Hello," he said as he smilingly checked her timetable, "I'm Harry Potter. If you have finished your breakfast I would be happy to escort you to history of magic."

The brunette returned his smile and carefully placed her napkin on the table. "I've finished."

Harry offered the diminutive girl his arm, which she took after gathering her books. The two exited the Great Hall and, after explaining about the trick stairs, Harry led Nikki through a passageway located behind an extremely ugly tapestry depicting hounds devouring a fox after a hunt, which just happened to lead straight to the history corridor. Harry saw Nikki through the door and then headed to his own first class, care of magical creatures.

Even with permission to be slightly late, Harry found it a stretch to get from the fourth floor history corridor out of the castle to the teaching area next to Hagrid's hut where the class was held. Harry was surprised to discover that he was the only student in the class. Obviously, the others had been frightened off by some of the dangerous creatures Hagrid had brought to the class in the past.

That particular day, Hagrid taught Harry about auguries, vulture-like birds that were capable of predicting rain. He had somehow procured a nesting mother and, overall, Harry found the lesson very informative. Hagrid promised to call Harry immediately should the chicks begin to hatch.

Then Harry had to leave to escort Nikki to her charms class. Since he had a free period, Harry had decided to begin the essay on debunked superstitions of auguries after leaving Nikki with Professor Flitwick. Harry finished the essay within the class period and then joined the other prefects waiting outside the charms classroom. Once Nikki appeared, Harry escorted her to lunch in the Great Hall and joined his fellow Gryffindors at their table.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting with three tiny first years whom Harry did not know. Upon realizing Harry had arrived, Hermione quickly introduced him to the two girls and boy. Harry recognized the girls from breakfast but had not caught their names. After greeting the five fellow Gryffindors, Harry took an empty seat beside Ginny and began to pile food on his plate and to eat. Ron, with two first year boys trailing behind him, joined them mid-way through the meal. When Ron did not bother to introduce the two boys to the others, Harry took it upon himself to make the introductions. Ron did not appear to notice as he was occupied shoveling food into his mouth.

Once he had finished his meal, Harry caught Nikki's eye and jerked his head toward the doors. Nikki nodded her understanding and the two made their separate ways to the corridor outside of the Great Hall. Harry led the first year to her transfiguration class and then hurried to the greenhouses for his own herbology class. After an in-depth lecture on the advantages of various types of dragon-dung fertilizer, Harry left early with the other prefects to escort their charges to their next classes.

After leaving Nikki in the dungeons for her potions class, Harry, followed by several Ravenclaws, barely made it on time to their own transfiguration class. When Professor McGonagall commented on their harried states, Harry reminded her that they had just had to make their way from the dungeons to the sixth floor.

The professor nodded and began her lecture on human transfiguration. Thanks to Tonks's summer lessons, Harry had no problem changing Ron's hair from red to blond and back again. Professor McGonagall gave him five points for being the first to successfully master the spell. Hermione, who had only managed to lighten Parvati Patil's ebony hair to brown, frowned at Harry but failed to say anything. At the end of the class, only Harry escaped the homework assignment, which was to practice the incantation.

The next morning, Harry again rose early and went for a morning run. He saw the same students as before, and, other than greeting them in passing, kept to his routine. After breakfast, Harry escorted Nikki to her herbology class and then hurried to his own defense against the dark arts class. Even though all prefects had permission, Harry was sure Snape would not hesitate to dock points if he were late.

Snape made his way into the classroom with his robes billowing behind him. Standing at the front of the room, he proceeded to give his students a lecture on the dangers of the dark arts and the necessity of protecting oneself from them. He then divided them into pairs and set them to casting silent spells. Since Tonks had already taught him to cast silently over the summer, Harry, who was partnered with Ron, stood waiting to protect himself from a spell Ron seemed incapable of casting.

Finally, Snape got tired of watching the two of them standing (most of the other students had cheated by whispering their spells) and decided to demonstrate the skill himself. He quickly cast a silent banisher at Harry, which Harry successfully blocked with an equally silently cast shield spell. Apparently, the potions master turned defense professor had not expected Harry to be able to defend himself and so was not prepared. As a result, the rebound from Harry's shield caught the professor directly in the chest and sent him flying across the room to land painfully on his bottom against the far wall.

Angrily, Snape rose to his feet and sent another spell at Harry. This time, Harry cast an even stronger shield spell since he figured Snape's spell would be stronger. Again, Harry's shield held and deflected the spell, only this time, several students had to scramble out of the way of the rebounded spell.

"Obviously," said Snape grudgingly, "you have finally studied over the summer, Mr. Potter. May I ask who taught you that particular shield?"

"My godfather's fiancée," replied Harry.

"Mmm," grunted Snape as he looked over the class. "Now that you've seen it demonstrated, you know silent casting is possible. For homework, three feet on the advantages and disadvantages of silent casting. Prefects, you may leave now. The rest of you have five more minutes to practice."

The prefects, most of the class, quickly gathered their things and hurried to meet their charges at their various classrooms. Harry, Neville, and several of the Ravenclaws had to get their charges from the charms classroom on the fourth floor to the quidditch pitch where flying lessons were to be held.


	3. Prefects' Meetings and Husband Hunters

Disclaimer: Not mine. All hers.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. You guys rock!

Chapter 3

Prefects' Meetings and Husband Hunters

The rest of the week flew by. By the end of the week, Nikki was leading Harry to her classes without any help from him. Harry had impressed upon her the importance of doing her homework as soon as she possibly could and the two of them spent time after their last classes of the day in the library working on their various assignments. Harry realized this emphasis on homework as soon as possible was a bit hypocritical, but, after his success in his summer classes, he had decided he liked receiving good marks and Hermione had always sworn doing homework as soon as it was assigned guaranteed good grades.

On Monday, however, since Nikki had astronomy at midnight, Harry insisted she take a nap before dinner so that she would be able to awaken in time for her eight o'clock class on Tuesday. That night they worked on their homework separately.

Once quidditch tryouts were over, Harry planned to hold practices on Monday and Tuesday evenings allowing him to practice at times when Nikki would be unavailable to do homework as he expected her to nap on Tuesdays as well. In fact, he had already booked the pitch for those days and times. Since he was the first captain to ask, Madame Hooch, the flying instructor and quidditch coach/referee, had had no problem granting his request.

Friday night and the first official prefects' meeting arrived before Harry knew it. At first, it appeared the meeting would be quite short. Melanie and Conrad had created a temporary patrolling schedule for the first week on the train. Now they asked when people preferred not to have to patrol around the school. Harry, who often had trouble getting to sleep early, requested to keep the midnight to two o'clock shift on Mondays and Tuesdays. He requested Tuesdays to keep an eye on the Slytherins as they returned from the astronomy tower and Mondays* because most people tended to retire early on Sundays. He was surprised when Ginny volunteered to patrol with him.

With Slytherin short so many prefects, it was difficult to fill all the weekend slots, and Conrad had to ask Ginny and Harry if they would be willing to do a Saturday shift as well. After reminding him that they both played quidditch and that someone else would have to step in if either or both of them were injured, they agreed to take the Saturday ten until midnight shift as well.

The next item on the agenda was a vote to choose Hogsmeade weekends. Since Harry really did not care when the students went into the village, he voted the same as Ginny. It was decided that each term would have two chances to visit the village, one at the ends of October and November, one near Valentine's Day, one just before Easter break, one at the first of May, and, finally, one on the last Saturday of summer term.

After that decision was made, Professor McGonagall, who had been quietly grading essays while the head boy and girl conducted the meeting, came forward to ask if anyone wanted to comment on the mentor program. Of course, Hermione had plenty to say. She complimented her charges and presented her observations on how well the other prefects were performing their duties. Without naming names, she gave the impression that some prefects were ignoring their charges leaving others to take up the slack.

When pressed for more details, Hermione looked apologetically at Harry and Neville and confessed that, although they both left their classes early to escort their charges, she had never seen either of them helping with homework or giving tours of the campus. Surprisingly, it was Blaise Zabini who defended the two Gryffindors. Blaise mentioned that several upperclass Slytherins had interrogated the three assigned to Neville and Harry and that the first years had only good things to say about their mentors. When other older Slytherins offered to help them with homework assignments, the three assigned to the Gryffindors were always already finished. In fact, Nikki had told Blaise that she and the others appreciated Harry and Neville showing them where to find things in the library. Blaise finished up by saying that _all_ the first year Slytherins appreciated Ginny and Harry escorting them to and from astronomy on Tuesday morning. Apparently, none of the other prefects had thought to do so.

Before Professor McGonagall could accuse Neville of forgetting his charges, Harry and Ginny assured her that they had told Neville that, since they were patrolling anyway, they would see to it that his charges made it to and from the Slytherin common room before and after astronomy class. When none of the other prefects had arrived, Harry and Ginny decided to escort them all.

The rest of the prefects looked guilty. First years had astronomy from midnight until two every week morning except Monday. No one else had escorted any of them to the astronomy tower and from their common rooms although Harry had gone with Ginny to escort her first year Gryffindor on Wednesday morning. When no one else had arrived, the two of them took charge of all twelve first years.

Professor McGonagall was livid that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years had had to roam the castle at two in the morning without escorts. No matter who was patrolling, someone should have found them wandering around and seen them to their common rooms. She quickly assigned the midnight until two o'clock shift to escorting first year astronomy students to and from their astronomy classes for the next two weeks since sleepy first years were notorious for getting lost and running afoul of Mr. Filch, the caretaker. She awarded Ginny and Harry twenty points each for having done so on their own initiative on two separate occasions.

The professor finally allowed Melanie and Conrad to adjourn the meeting. They would meet again on the first Friday in October.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione apologized to Harry and Neville for assuming that, since she had never seen them doing homework with their first year charges, they were not doing so. She then apologized to Ginny and Harry for failing to escort her own charges to and from the astronomy tower. She had honestly forgotten that they would be out so late and was thankful she had shown them the location of the tower when she gave them her tour of the castle.

Once the prefects arrived in the common room, Hermione offered to help Harry with his homework. She was astonished when he informed her he had already done all of it. She then suggested that he read ahead. He then told her he had already read and taken notes on the first half of all his textbooks and was going to have an early night since the sixth year boys had a meeting the next morning. Even though it was barely ten on a non-school night, Harry went up to bed. Between mentoring Nikki, patrolling the corridors, practicing quidditch, and attending his own classes, he was exhausted.

Harry rose at his usual time on Saturday morning. He efficiently and quietly put on his running clothes and made his way to the lake. After warming up, he ran his four laps, surprised that no one else was out and about. He then went through his cool down routine and decided to use the prefects' bathroom for the first time since before the second task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He gathered his things and, after checking that it was unoccupied, entered the luxurious bathroom. He filled the tub with plain white bubbles and used the pool-sized tub to swim laps and then do a quick wash. He finally dressed and made his way down to breakfast. Unsurprisingly, he was one of only a handful of students in the Great Hall so early on a Saturday morning.

Harry ate a leisurely breakfast and then made a quick trip to the library to check a reference Professor Sprout had mentioned in passing during his herbology class. He read and took notes on the information provided by the article and returned the journal to Madame Pince, the librarian, after thanking her for retrieving it for him. He then slowly made his way to the DADA classroom for his meeting with the other sixth year boys.

The other nineteen boys trickled in as ten o'clock neared. Promptly at ten, the four heads of house and Professor Dumbledore entered the classroom. Professor Snape took a quick head count while Professor Sprout handed around packets of information. Most of the boys began leafing through the sheets of parchment.

"Most of you," said Professor Dumbledore, "are probably wondering why you are here. Since many of you will turn seventeen this year, your families may be pressuring you to search for potential wives. The packets you just received provide information about the witches in fifth, sixth, and seventh year as these are the young ladies who form the most likely pool of potential spouses. It is our hope that you will use these packets to choose your spouses. Do you have any questions?"

Draco Malfoy had a truly horrified expression on his face. "Professor," he said anxiously, "I am already betrothed. I have been since I was a baby."

Dumbledore turned a shocked face first toward Professor Snape, Draco's head of house, and then to the assembled students. "Are any of the rest of you already betrothed," asked the gobsmacked headmaster.

Ernie McMillan, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Zacharias Smith, and Theodore Nott raised their hands.

"The six of you are excused," said the aged headmaster wearily. "Please leave your packets on your desks."

The four Slytherins and two Hufflepuffs left hastily.

"Are any of the rest of you in negotiations or under pressure to wed," asked the headmaster.

Harry raised his hand, "Professor," he said after Dumbledore had acknowledged him. "Could you define 'under pressure'?"

Dumbledore paled. "Why do you wish to know, Harry," he asked.

"Well," said Harry embarrassed, "my godfather's will states that I must marry on or before my twenty-fifth birthday. Does that qualify as under pressure?"

Professor Flitwick smiled slightly and responded before Dumbledore could, "Although that _is_ a kind of pressure, what the headmaster is trying to ask is if any of your parents or guardians have

already suggested any prospective brides or if they have imposed time limits for you to have selected mates before they do it for you."

"Exactly," intoned Professor Dumbledore.

Four of the remaining boys raised their hands. Harry was surprised to see his dorm-mates Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan were among them. Since his mother's family was an old, Slytherin pure-blood one, Harry had expected to see Blaise Zabini, but Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw who had dated Ginny Weasley the previous year, was the biggest shock.

"You four," said Professor Snape so unexpectedly that most of the boys jumped, "should find these packets extremely useful. The rest of you, since you are not actively searching for spouses, will find them less helpful."

Neville Longbottom's hand timidly made its way into the air. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall.

"All the girls in fifth, sixth, and seventh year aren't in my packet," said Neville cautiously.

"Of course they're not," snapped Professor Snape. "Only those girls whose family heads have provided the information to Professor Dumbledore and wish to use the headmaster as a negotiator between you and them are included. Most family heads seeking a match approach your families, but the truly desperate ones know that Professor Dumbledore is willing to assist in arranging a meeting between the potential suitor and the family head."

"In other words," said a Ravenclaw whose name Harry could not readily recall, "the girls who are unlikely to make the cut."

"I get it," said Terry Boot suddenly. "I've seen it happen to some of my mum's cousins. First the family head approaches Professor Dumbledore. Then, you find yourself in Hogsmeade with the family of a girl you have never even noticed before. She may be a seventh year or a first year or anything in between. Next, you practically trip over the girl each and every time your family attends a social event. The Summer Fair in Hogsmeade, there she is. A picnic with friends on Summer Bank Holiday, she's there. The minister's Christmas ball, there she is again. You can't get away from her. Out of desperation, you ask her to spend one Saturday at Hogsmeade. Since this girl is always around, maybe you should at least try to get to know her. Next thing you know, you're signing the courtship papers. You still have time. Formal courtship is not marriage after all. It's just a time to get to know someone to see if _maybe_ you might want to get engaged. After going through all the steps, you find yourself signing the betrothal papers. It's okay; you can still get out of it if you decide she's not the girl for you. Then, BAM! You're standing at the altar offering your wand to a girl you don't even know. It's too late now, though. You're stuck with each other."

"Mr. Boot," said Professor McGonagall, "let's not exaggerate. The point is, family heads are going to start to want to meet you and we're here to help you with that."

"Professor McGonagall," said Blaise, "as much as we all appreciate what you are offering, we aren't naïve. Our families have taught us to handle these kinds of things. None of us is going to agree to meet with a girl's head of family if he hasn't first consulted our own."

"Regardless of that," replied Professor Sprout, "family heads are going to start to request meetings and the headmaster has no reason to deny them."

"What you boys may not realize," interjected Professor Flitwick, "is the shrinking pool of acceptable wizards of marriageable age. Between he-who-must-not-be-named's activities and the new fashion of having just one child, many families are in danger of dying out. They are anxious to marry off their daughters just to keep their blood lines going. Why just the other day, a family head approached me about my youngest son marrying a daughter with the only stipulation being that their first born son carry the family's last name rather than our own.

"Several of you will eventually be the heads of your families while the others are younger sons, both of which make you especially attractive to matchmakers. These days all single males between fifteen and seventy are in danger, I mean demand. Even Lord Prince has been receiving inquiries on his grandson's behalf. Soon Professor Snape may find himself signing the courtship papers," he concluded.

"Yes, well, that's neither here nor there," said Professor Snape. "the point is that you will all soon be of marriageable age and the husband-hunters are going to begin to call. You are welcome to go through the packets, but, realize, you are _not_ obligated to meet with anyone unless your own family head orders you to do so."

"Well said," interjected Professor Flitwick. "Now boys, we have given you much to think about. The four of you who must soon find brides should probably at least read through these packets. It would not harm any of the rest of you to do so as well. If you have no other questions, you are dismissed."

The boys hurriedly exited the classroom. Harry muttered an incoherent "good-bye" to his fellow Gryffindors and made his way to his dorm where he penned two frantic letters asking for advice. He then went to the owlery and tied the letters to Hedwig's legs. "Take these to Remus and Andie," he told his owl. "Make sure Andie gets hers first and then wait for Remus to reply, okay, girl?"

Hedwig hooted cheerfully and, after nipping Harry playfully on the ear, flew gracefully from the window and due south to Casablanca.

Harry returned to the tower and half-heartedly began reading ahead in his potions book. Ginny and Ron saw him and walked over to see what he was concentrating on so hard.

"I thought you had done all your homework already," said Ron.

"I have," said Harry.

"Then what are doing," asked Ginny curiously.

Harry sighed. "I'm trying to forget that I'm now an eligible bachelor and _Dumbledore_ is going to act as a marriage facilitator for me and all the other sixth year boys."

Ginny burst out laughing. "You're kidding," she gasped.

"Nope," said Ron. "That's what our meeting was about. I've already owled Uncle Grayson about it. I expect he will have something to say to Dumbledore the next time the Wizagamot meets."

At breakfast the morning, Hedwig flew in with letters from Andie and Remus. Harry eagerly opened Andie's letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am appalled that Albus Dumbledore and his teachers would permit interviews with family heads and students without a representative from the boys' families there to safeguard them._

_I want you to watch the head table as my howler expressing my displeasure should arrive by the time you have finished reading Remus's letter._

_Love,_

_Andie_

_Dear Harry,_

_Read this quickly as Andie's howler is on its way! My advice for you is more practical. You should politely inform Professor McGonagall that, upon advice of your godfather and guardians, you will not be able to meet with any family heads during the school term as your grades are vitally important to you and between classes, prefect and mentoring duties, and quidditch, you do not have any spare time to conduct business. Besides, all non-school-related requests for your presence should first be cleared by your guardians. After all, Andie's pure-blood status should prove very useful when it comes to getting rid of unwanted visitors._

_Write soon and take care,_

_Moony_

Harry had just finished reading Remus's letter when, as predicted, a howler arrived for Professor Dumbledore. In what Harry secretly called her Narcissa voice, Andie's voice, magically amplified to near-eardrum splitting volume, berated the headmaster:

"**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HOW COULD YOU EVEN **_**THINK**_** OF PERMITTING HUSBAND HUNTERS TO CONTACT SCHOOL BOYS! IT IS YOUR DUTY TO PROTECT THE STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS, AND WE, THEIR PARENTS AND GUARDIANS, WILL NOT EVER LET YOU FORGET IT IF YOU FAIL TO DO SO! WE HAD BETTER NOT FIND OUT YOU HAVE ALLOWED OUR SONS TO MEET WITH SUCH PEOPLE EVER AGAIN!**"

The reactions of the students varied from silent shock to outright laughter. The sixth and seventh year boys, the only ones who understood what had prompted the howler, breathed silent sighs of relief.

For those students who took the time to notice, it was the expressions on the faces of the staff that were worth noting. Those who had no clue of the circumstances had looks of anger, dismay, and curiosity. The four heads of house were attempting to hide their agreement with the howler's sentiments and their glee that at least one student had dared to defy the headmaster's machinations.

Tiny Professor Flitwick reached over to whisper in Professor Sprout's ear, "I wager ten galleons that we don't have any family heads meet with potential husbands _this_ year."

The herbology professor shook her head, "I don't take sucker bets, Filius. Just who do you think sent that howler?"

Professor Snape, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation put in, "It sounded just like Narcissa Malfoy. At a guess, I'd say it was Andromeda Tonks."

"But why would _she_ send the headmaster a howler," asked Flitwick confusedly.

"Oh," said Snape, "did you not realize? She and her husband are _Potter's_ new guardians."

"I thought he lived with muggles," said Sprout.

"Until this summer, he did," answered Snape. "Apparently, legal custody was never taken from Black and his will gave the Tonkses custody."

Unfortunately, Minerva McGonagall was sitting too close to the headmaster to be able to join this conversation. She successfully caught Severus's eye and the four heads of house rose with the intent of meeting in the staff room to discuss the howler and its implications.

When Harry saw his head of house rise to leave the Great Hall, he hurried to catch up with her. He told her his godfather and guardians had forbidden him to discuss his matrimonial requirements with anyone other than themselves or a professional matchmaker. His professor bit back a laugh and told Harry he was excused from further "wife-finding" expeditions. After thanking her, Harry retrieved his broom from his room and spent the morning flying with Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

The rest of the month of September flew by in a haze of classes, homework, mentoring sessions, prefect patrols, and quidditch. After the tryouts, Harry was very pleased with his new team. He was sure they would handily beat Hufflepuff in their first game of the season as long as they continued to play as well as they had in practices.

The nearer the first of October came, the testier Hermione became, however. She studied relentlessly to ensure her name would be the one at the top of their year's ranking on October 1. On the evening of September 30, Hermione snapped at anyone who dared to speak to her. She was equally quick to apologize, citing nerves about the impending class ranking, but eventually, everyone decided to avoid the uptight bookworm.

*For those who are confused: midnight on Monday is usually considered part of _Sunday_ night. Since Nikki has astronomy on Tuesday at midnight (i.e., Monday night), that means she needs to rest _before_ going to class, i.e., on Monday afternoon. Having been up late the previous night, she would most likely also need rest on Tuesday afternoon as well.


	4. Class Rankings and Petty Jealousies

Disclaimer: More material wishes: a convertible to drive to my beach condo, a full-time housekeeper, and Harry Potter and his world—still not happening, though.

Chapter 4

Class Rankings and Petty Jealousies

On the morning of October 1, Harry rose early as usual and without a glance at the notice board, left the tower for his morning run. By dint of adding an additional lap each week, Harry was now circling the lake eight times each morning. He had decided that twelve laps would be the maximum number he would be able to run and still finish in time for a leisurely shower before breakfast.

Thinking back as he ran with the other morning exercise enthusiasts, Harry decided his classes were going well. Without Snape's menacing presence breathing down his neck, Harry's potions were usually as perfect as Hermione's and sometimes more so. His charms and transfiguration grades were the highest they'd ever been, and, of course, his care of magical creatures and herbology grades were outstanding. As much as he detested the man personally, Harry had to admit Snape knew his defense against the dark arts and actually was teaching the class something as well. Snape was still rude and sarcastic, but DADA class was nothing like potions had been. Secretly, Harry wondered why Dumbledore had never given Snape the DADA post before, as other than Remus and the imposter Barty Crouch, Jr., they had never had such a good DADA professor.

When Harry returned to the common room after his run, a few first years were gathered around the notice board, but with his mind focused on his shower, Harry ignored them and continued upstairs. After showing and dressing, Harry returned to the common room. This time the notice board was so crowded by students that even with his increased height, Harry had no chance of viewing any of its contents. Deciding to check it later, he made his way down to the Great Hall and breakfast.

Harry was absentmindedly buttering some toast when Professor McGonagall squeezed his shoulder. "Congratulations, Mr. Potter," she said.

Puzzled, Harry turned to his head of house and said, "Excuse me, professor?"

His professor's look of surprise was quickly replaced by dawning understanding, "May I assume, Mr. Potter, that you have not yet seen the class rankings?"

"Not yet," replied Harry. "There were so many people crowded around the notice board that I decided to grab some breakfast first."

The normally stern professor smiled. "Be sure you check it before going to your first class," she insisted.

"I will," agreed Harry, still puzzled.

He was finishing up his breakfast when Ron, Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the sixth years with the exception of Hermione joined him. After exchanging greetings, Harry asked where the normally prompt girl was.

Ron said furtively, "After seeing…you know…she burst into tears and went up to her room. Ginny went after her, but she had put a strong locking charm on the door and no one knew the counter spell."

Confused, Harry said, "Oh." He was about to inquire further when Professor Dumbledore rose to make an unaccustomed breakfast announcement.

"Good morning, students," he began.

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," the students who had had Professor Umbridge the previous year parroted back. The first years, who had never had the displeasure of Dolores Umbridge's lack of teaching, stared around in confusion as most of the staff, including the headmaster, laughed.

"On behalf of the staff," continued the aged headmaster with a huge smile on his face, "I wish to extend my congratulations to all the students in the top ten percent of their year for the month of September and to offer my condolences to those in the bottom ten percent. I know everyone will continue to strive to be the best they can be. Please be sure to congratulate the top students should you encounter them. Thank you."

"I guess I'm in the top ten," thought Harry as he gathered his books to make a quick trip back to the common room to view the notice board. "I'll see all of you later," he said to his friends.

"Where're you going," asked Ron.

"Professor McGonagall said I need to check the notice board before going to class," replied Harry beginning to walk away. "I'll see you in DADA."

Harry hurried up to the seventh floor to the Gryffindor common room. After giving the fat lady's portrait the password, he made his way through the portrait hole and entered the empty room. Checking his watch to make sure he still had time, he made his way to the notice board and skimmed the class ranking notices. First, he checked the first years. He was excited to see Nikki's name at the top of the list. He would be sure to congratulate her later. Then, Harry checked the fifth years; Luna was number one and Ginny was number two! He then turned his attention to the sixth years.

"This has got to be a mistake," muttered Harry in shock. He had known he was doing well this term, but there was no way he had done that well.

"It's not a mistake," said Hermione. "Congratulations."

"But," said Harry turning to look at his female best friend. Absently, he noted Hermione's red, puffy eyes. "You're the top student in our year. Everyone knows that."

"Not any more apparently," said Hermione quietly. "I don't know how you did it, Harry, but you did." Hermione then stiffly made her way to the portrait hole leaving a gobsmacked Harry behind her.

Harry did not know how long he stood there staring unseeingly at the portrait hole before he remembered DADA class. He hurried out of the common room and raced down the stairs to the fifth floor. He had just taken his seat when Professor Snape arrived.

After taking a quick glance around the room to verify all the students were present, the Professor began the lesson, which was a surprisingly good one on detecting and countering curses on objects.

Just before the bell sounded, Professor Snape actually congratulated all the students in the top ten percent of their year although he named no names. Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the room much to the amusement of the Slytherins present.

Hermione never showed up for lunch and when Harry suggested going to look for her, Ginny discouraged him, "I think we should just leave her alone for the moment. She's used to being top of her class in everything and the fact that four people have earned better grades in the first month is…well…I guess 'unsettling' is the best word. Congratulations on being number one, Harry."

"Congratulations on being number two to you, Ginny," said Harry trying to deflect the attention.

Before anyone else could say anything, Nikki walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Harry. "Congratulations, Harry," she said as she hugged him.

"Congratulations to you, too, Nikki," said Harry putting his arm around her and hugging her back.

The tiny first year flushed with pleasure and said, "Thanks."

Ron grabbed a sandwich and said he'd give it to Hermione during potions as the students hurried to their first afternoon classes—Harry and Ron to potions, Ginny to transfiguration, and Nikki to double DADA. Since Neville was no longer taking potions, he had a free period next and went off to the common room to work on the DADA essay Snape had assigned them.

Hermione never arrived for potions, but other than a questioning look at Harry and Ron, Professor Slughorn said nothing other than to congratulate Harry, Ron, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy for making the top ten list.

Malfoy, though, couldn't control his glee about Hermione's absence. "I guess the mudblood couldn't stand being outdone by Potty, two Ravenclaws, and a Malfoy," said Draco to Blaise, the only other Slytherin who had qualified for the class.

"That will be ten points from Slytherin for disgusting language," snapped Slughorn. Hermione was one of his favorite students.

Ron, who'd half risen to confront Malfoy smirked at him instead and returned to his brewing.

During the break between potions and charms, Harry again suggested that they look for Hermione. Ron, who was stuffing Hermione's sandwich in his mouth, agreed and they hurried up to their room to get the Marauder's Map from Harry's trunk. A cursory look at the map showed that Hermione was in her own room.

Relieved that their friend was safe, the two went to charms class. When Professor Flitwick asked where Hermione was, Harry said she was feeling unwell. Flitwick nodded and then, as had Snape and Slughorn, congratulated the top students and admonished the others to keep working hard. He reminded them that _all_ of the seventh years were in the top ten because their grades were so good.

When Lavender Brown asked how it was possible for all twenty-eight seventh years to be in the top ten, Flitwick told her that there had been several six- and seven-way ties.

After an exceptionally good quidditch practice and a delicious dinner, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting around their favorite table in the common room working on their various homework assignments. Hermione, who had never shown up for dinner, suddenly appeared beside them.

"Hello, everyone," said Hermione composedly. "May I borrow your notes and get the homework for potions and charms?"

"Of course," said Harry smiling at his friend. "Are you feeling better?"

Hermione glared at him as she accepted the notes he'd already copied for her. After a curt, "thanks," she took the notes and left the common room.

"Is she going to be angry forever," asked Ron.

"She's not exactly angry," explained Ginny. "Well, maybe at herself, but it's more that she feels like she's some how failed."

"She's number five in our class and only after a month of classes," exclaimed Ron in disbelief. "How is that failing?"

"It's because she's _always_ been first," said Ginny. "Since we only found out our rankings at the end of each term, she's never known if, maybe, for a week or two, someone else was above her. No offense, Harry, but it probably bothers her even more that she lost out to you. You've always been an average student, and, well, losing out to you probably makes her feel lower than average. Don't worry about it; next month when she's back at number one, she'll be fine."

"I don't know if I can stand her hating me for a month," said Harry.

"She doesn't hate you, Harry," said Ginny consolingly. "She's jealous. But don't let that keep you from doing the best you can in your classes. Everyone knows you're great at defense, and the rankings show you are capable of the work, so keep it up. If Hermione goes on a studying spree and brings up her grades to number one overall, let her do it, but don't let her mania change anything you do."

"Thanks, Ginny," said Harry. "That makes me feel better. I just wish I could do something for Hermione."

"Just give her time, mate," said Ron. "It's good for Hermione to remember she's not prefect all the time. It'll keep her humble."

"I suppose," agreed Harry reluctantly. He finished the final paragraph on his charms essay, gathered his things, and, after wishing Ron and Ginny a goodnight, went up to bed.


	5. Quidditch and Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or subscribed to this story. Double thanks to nanabeth who named me to his/her favorite authors list.

Chapter 5

Quidditch and Hogsmeade

Ginny's prediction of Hermione going on a studying spree proved to be spot on. In retrospect, Harry supposed it didn't help when some idiot sent the names of the top ten students in each year to the _Daily Prophet_, which published them in the "School News" section on page three resulting in several merchants in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley sending the students ranked number one and two in each year discount coupons for their stores. Flourish & Blotts, the book store in Diagon Alley, even sent coupons to the bottom five students offering a ten percent discount for any owl-order with a note that reading would improve their grades.

Even the congratulatory letter from the school's board of directors, which went to all students ranked in the top ten, did not improve Hermione's attitude. Whenever she wasn't in class, Hermione had a book in one hand and was taking notes with the other. If someone tried to talk to her, she smiled politely and promised to get back to him or her later when she finished this or that assignment. Of course, another assignment kept her from fulfilling her promises.

Her assigned first year students soon sought other Gryffindor prefects as mentors. Harry took Billy Jones, a dark-haired Welsh boy with a wicked sense of humor. When Harry introduced Billy and Nikki, the two became fast friends. Billy commented that he preferred Harry's demonstrations of spell casting to Hermione's long explanations of the theories behind them. Nikki agreed that Harry's demonstrations were helpful and suggested that he become a professor once he left school.

With the prophecy of his final confrontation with Voldemort in the back of his mind, Harry smiled at the suggestion and agreed that, perhaps, one day, he might come back to Hogwarts and teach.

On the nineteenth, Gryffindor met Hufflepuff in the first quidditch match of the season and won effortlessly 210 – 0. Hufflepuff had an almost completely new team as five of the seven members of the previous year's team had left school the previous June. The remaining veterans had not been able to compensate for their teammates' obvious nervousness and the resulting landslide loss was no surprise to anyone.

Even though three of her best friends (Harry, Ron, and Ginny) were on the team, Hermione had not even left the library for the game. When asked, she apologized and said she had been studying for a DADA test and had lost track of time. That the DADA test was not until Hallowe'en did not seem to faze her.

The next Saturday was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. Harry and the other prefects had been charged with keeping an eye on the third years for whom this was the first trip ever to the only all-wizarding village in Britain. The Gryffindor prefects had spoken seriously to their third years to warn them to stay in groups of at least three at all times for safety and that, if they had a problem, to hurry into the nearest store and to tell the proprietor to contact the school immediately.

In the letter congratulating him on Gryffindor's quidditch victory Harry had received from the Tonkses and Remus, they had arranged to meet for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. He had been looking forward to seeing them all again. Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna had agreed to join them for lunch. Hermione had declined as she would be staying in the castle to study rather than going to Hogsmeade.

About half-way through the laughter-filled lunch, Remus asked, "Where is Hermione? I was sure she'd be joining us today."

Harry and his friends looked at each other. No one really knew what to say. Finally, Ginny gathered her courage to answer as the adults looked at them curiously, "She stayed at school to study."

"But," said Tonks. She stopped as her mother kicked her ankle.

Realizing they would not be able to get by without further explanation, Harry said, "The truth is, Hermione has spent every waking moment that she's not in class studying ever since the class rankings came out."

"Why is that," asked Ted confused.

"Hermione's always been number one," said Luna dreamily. "She doesn't know how to be number five."

Ted and Tonks burst out laughing. Even Remus was smiling. Andie raised an arrogant eyebrow in unconscious imitation of Draco Malfoy, and said, "So her class ranking is the most important thing to her?"

"I really think it's more a combination of things," explained Harry. "Right after classes began, the muggle-borns had a meeting with the heads of houses about their summer grades and the future. She got so caught up in the belief that the wizarding world is completely sexist and prejudiced that she didn't let the professors finish explaining her future options. Ron and I tried to explain it to her and the only thing that seemed to penetrate was that students with top grades could do almost anything.

"Then the whole class ranking mess happened. We've all tried to talk to her, but she won't stop studying long enough to hear what we have to say. She's even abandoned her first years."

"Her first years," questioned Tonks.

"Yeah," said Ron. "This year all the prefects were assigned one or two first years to mentor. We spent the first week showing them to their classes and around the castle so they wouldn't get lost. We're supposed to help them with their homework, listen to their troubles and offer advice, and, you know, just be there for them when they need someone to listen. Harry took one of her first years and I took the other because she just stopped being there for them."

"We're all hoping," said Neville, who'd been silent through most of the meal, "that when the new rankings come out on Friday, she'll be at number one again and go back to normal."

"She won't, you know," said Luna ethereally. "Harry will always be the best at defense, and Neville will always be best at herbology. Until Hermione can find a subject to be best at, she'll never be number one."

"Have you mentioned any of this to Professor McGonagall," asked Remus. "Hermione's behavior surely hasn't gone unnoticed by the faculty."

"We told Conrad Wright, he's head boy, that we had taken on Hermione's first years," said Ron, "but we decided to wait until the new rankings come out before doing anything else."

"What else could we have done," asked Ginny. "I thought about writing her parents to ask them to say something to her and then I thought, 'what if they're the reason she's so driven to be number one,' and decided not to."

"Surely they know where she ranks," said Andie. "Professor McGonagall sent us a letter telling us Harry was top of his year for September."

"Mum and Dad got one, too," agreed Ginny. "Mum sent us a note congratulating us for both being in the top ten."

"My Gran got one," said Neville. "She sent me a new quill for being eighth."

"My Dad congratulated me, too," said Luna.

Tonks said thoughtfully, "So how did Hermione do?"

"She was fifth," reminded Harry.

Tonks nodded and added, "Her parents were notified that their daughter was ranked fifth out of forty for the first month in the school year. That could have embarrassed her, you know, especially if they've been getting a notice at the end of every term saying their daughter is the first in her year and suddenly she drops down to fifth. They may have inadvertently spurred her to do more by mistakenly assuming her grades had dropped."

"Could it be that Hermione's grades have not dropped but the rest of yours have improved," suggested Ted suddenly.

"What do you mean," asked Harry. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I haven't done anything different this year."

"Maybe you have without realizing it," commented Remus. "After receiving your OWLs, you now know you are capable of exemplary work. Without the Dursleys to berate you for doing better than Dudley, you may unconsciously be working up to your true potential rather than just doing well enough to stay in school. You've dropped your worst subjects and so you have time for the ones you are really good at and that interest you. Hermione, on the other hand, after five years had determined how hard to work to be the best and kept doing that amount of work. When she realized you had passed her, she decided to work harder. You don't see grades as a competition, but Hermione does."

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "Remus, I swear I'm not doing anything different. I mean, without Umbridge's nightly detentions, I do have time to go ahead and do my homework. I usually do it while I'm helping Nikki and Billy. If I finish before them, sometimes I read ahead or study my notes, but I truly am not working any harder—at least it doesn't feel like I am."

"Helping Nikki and Billy has most likely reinforced what you've already learned," commented Andie. "After all, it's been said the best way to learn a subject is to teach it to someone else."

Harry and the others pondered that for a few minutes before Neville agreed that it was possible that helping the younger students helped them as well.

When Harry and Ron excused themselves to visit the men's room and Neville and Luna left to take their turns watching third years, Andie took the opportunity to speak to Ginny.

"Just what is the relationship between Hermione and Harry," asked Andie.

"Hermione is Harry's best friend," said Ginny. "Until this whole class ranking thing come about, she was really a better friend than Ron, who's a bit envious of Harry's fame."

"So…there's nothing," Andie paused for a moment and then continued hesitantly, "romantic about their relationship?"

Ginny, Tonks, and Remus burst into peals of laughter. Once she could control herself, Ginny answered, "Not at all. Hermione is in love with Ron—though he's too busy looking at Lavender's chest to realize it—and Harry's too blind to realize he's attracted to me. I'm working on that though." Ginny smiled at the adults. "Keep that last bit to yourselves, please."

The adults nodded and Ginny continued, "Harry sees Hermione as a bossy sister. She sees him as a brother who needs her to function. For the most part, Harry lets Hermione keep her fantasy because she's one of those managing people who need someone to mother. When she takes it too far, he lets her know, but never in a way that hurts her feelings. That's one reason why her attitude toward his being number one has bothered him so much. It's not like Hermione to be so obsessed with herself that she forgets to 'look out for' her brother."

Her fears of Hermione as Harry's girlfriend relieved, Andie adroitly changed the subject to Tonks and Remus's upcoming betrothal ceremony. When Harry and Ron returned to the table, the ladies were discussing fashion and the men had gone for more drinks.

After another quarter hour of conversation, Ron and Ginny left to take their turn at "midget patrol." Harry would have joined them, but Andie asked him to stay behind.

"Harry," she said, her tone very serious, "please don't neglect your studies to make your friend feel better about herself. To do so would be a disservice to both of you. Instead, give her as much room as she needs and take up her slack when you have to, but, if her obsessive behavior does not lessen soon, she may have a breakdown. If her behavior doesn't change after this month's rankings, please talk to Professor McGonagall about it. With more than three hundred students to look after, it could be none of the teachers have noticed Hermione. Promise me you'll talk to McGonagall if things don't improve."

"I promise, Andie," agreed Harry. He stood and kissed her cheek. Then he shook hands with Ted and Remus.

Before he could move from Remus's side, Tonks pulled him into a tight hug and said, "Look after yourself, Harry. I need you to give a betrothal blessing and sign the official documents at Christmas."

"Don't worry, Tonks," said Harry laughing as he hugged her back. "I'll sign you over to Moony without a second thought. After all, Sirius already gave his permission for the two of you to marry."

Tonks grinned at him and, looking over at her soon-to-be fiancé, said, "Why don't we walk Harry back to the gates. It will be safer than letting him go by himself."

"Good idea," said Remus. "Andie, Ted, Tonks and I will be back in about twenty minutes."

"Bye," said Harry.

"Good-bye," echoed Ted and Andie.

After an enjoyable walk back to the castle gates, Remus and Tonks left Harry to return to the Three Broomsticks. Harry went straight to the common room and sought out several first and second years for whom he'd made purchases in Hogsmeade.

Later, once the others had returned, they met for dinner in the Great Hall. When Hermione did not appear, Harry and Ginny went looking for her. They found her slumped over a stack of books in a remote corner of the library. They woke her and insisted she either go to the hospital wing or accompany them back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione reluctantly agreed to return to the tower and went straight to bed. Harry and his other friends spent the remainder of the evening playing exploding snap before retiring for the night.

Mini Rant: Could someone tell me why anyone would subscribe to a story that has been labeled "Complete"? I have received several notifications that some of my completed stories have been added to various readers' alert lists and am truly confused about why. Also, should I notify the readers that the stories are complete and won't be updated? What is the etiquette in this situation? Please let me know and thanks for letting me rant.


	6. Fixing Hermione

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Chapter 6

Fixing Hermione

The first day of November fell on a Friday. Unlike on the first of October, Harry checked the notice board before going out for his morning run. Taking a quick glance at the other years, Harry saw that Nikki was still top of the first years and Ginny and Luna had swapped places from the previous fifth year list, but there in black and white he once again found his own name at the top of the sixth year list. Hermione's had moved up from fifth to third and Malfoy had fallen from fourth to sixth, but otherwise the list had not changed much.

"Oh, no," thought Harry. "Now Hermione will be worse than ever."

Without waiting to see if anyone else was coming to check the rankings, Harry left the common room and went outside for his run. His usual companions were already running. Following his normal routine, Harry did his pre-run stretches, ran his laps, did his cool down stretches, and went back to the tower where he enjoyed a long, hot shower. He dressed, grabbed his books, and without a second glance, bypassed the students crowded around the notice board and went into breakfast.

With the exception of attending Friday classes rather than Tuesday ones, the first of November was exactly like the first of October had been. Dumbledore congratulated the top students at breakfast; each of the teachers congratulated them during class; friends congratulated each other during meals; and Hermione was no where to be found for the entire day until after dinner when she requested notes and homework assignments only to disappear once Harry and his friends had provided them. Harry and the others decided to give Hermione a few days to return to normal before going to Professor McGonagall about her behavior.

By the next Friday, it was obvious to everyone in Gryffindor tower that Hermione's obsession with studying had reached new heights. With the exception of breakfast, which she ate while reading and taking notes, Hermione was no longer seen at meals or in the common room. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, her dorm-mates, reported that she rose at dawn and returned after curfew. Hermione had not interacted with her first years since October and had stopped doing her prefect patrols. She had also failed to attend the last prefects' meeting (on November 1) and had been chased from the library by Madame Pince, the librarian, every night for a week.

Harry, Neville, Ron, and Ginny agreed something had to be done about their over-achieving friend and decided to talk to their head of house on Saturday morning. The delegation knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door at ten o'clock. The surprise on their professor's face would have been comical had the situation not been so dire.

"May I help you," asked their professor.

Harry had been elected spokesperson. "May we come in, Professor," he asked. "We need to talk to you about Hermione."

"About Miss Granger," gasped McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry.

"Come in, then," she said moving back to allow the students to pass.

After sitting in the chairs before their head of house's desk, Harry, with occasional help from the other three, detailed Hermione's behavior for the past five weeks. He left out nothing and included Hermione's abandonment of her assigned first years and failure to attend their first quidditch match and the Hogsmeade trip.

Professional McGonagall listened to their tale without comment until Harry concluded with Hermione's skipping meals including breakfast that morning. The transfiguration professor's face had grown grimmer as Harry had detailed each aspect of his friend's withdrawal into her studies.

"I admit I had noticed Miss Granger's increased intensity toward her class work," said the professor, "but I had no idea it had reached this level. What, exactly, do you believe is the cause?"

Her four students looked at each other. "To be completely honest," said Ginny, "we think Hermione lost confidence in herself when she did so poorly on her wizarding culture exam last summer term. Hermione is used to always doing well at school and having to take all those classes in the summer threw her."

Harry added, "When the Tonkses hired me private tutors and she wasn't allowed to share them, she only got worse. She refused to believe I could have tested out of any subject she did not, no matter how many times I told her otherwise."

"When she got her OWL results, Hermione went a little nuts because she didn't have all O's," interjected Ginny. "She seemed to take it as an insult that Harry had gotten an O in DADA and that she shared her O in herbology with Neville."

"She was upset that Harry learned two years of summer work in six weeks as well," added Ron. "Hermione bugged Harry about his summer lessons and grades for the whole week they were both at the Burrow."

"When those monthly class rankings came out and she wasn't first, Hermione started doing nothing but study and go to class," said Neville. "She doesn't spend time in the common room or go outside during breaks. She's ignoring her first years and hasn't done her prefect stuff in weeks."

"From what you have told me," said the professor, "Miss Granger's problems are deeper than jealousy over others outscoring her."

"I agree," said Ginny. "I almost wrote her parents about it, but I was afraid they were the cause of her problems."

"Thank you all for bringing this to my attention," said the professor rising from her seat behind her desk. "I will have a talk with Miss Granger and see if her problems can be resolved. In the meantime, continue to help her all you can."

The four students realized they were being dismissed and left their head of house's office. Although each hoped their professor would be able to help Hermione, none of them really held out much hope for a quick solution.

The rest of the weekend passed lazily. Harry spent time with Nikki and Billy helping both of them with their flying. Privately, Harry believed Nikki was a natural who could have easily taken Malfoy's spot at seeker on the Slytherin house team. Unfortunately, the Slytherin team captain would never dismiss the student whose father provided the team's brooms. Billy, once he was in the air, was a good flyer as well. He just lacked confidence in his abilities. Harry encouraged both of them to go out for reserve positions on their house teams the next year. He knew he would be happy to put Billy on Gryffindor's team.

In Tuesday morning's DADA class, Snape announced that the class had advanced far enough in silent casting to permit small, non-lethal dueling. After a strict lecture on dueling safety and an admonishment to use no spells that could actually cause injury, Snape chose Harry and Hermione to compete in the first duel. The professor led the class outside near the lake and, after reminding them once more of the rules, told the couple to begin.

It was only Harry's quick reflexes that allowed him to dodge Hermione's first spell, a cutting spell Harry had often seen Mrs. Weasley use to slice vegetables. Even though he was surprised at the viciousness of Hermione's spell, he countered with a sneezing charm, which Hermione's shield blocked easily. She then cast a cleaning spell originally intended as a paint stripper. Harry would have been seriously injured had his shield not blocked the spell. Vaguely, as he countered with a trip jinx, Harry wondered why Professor Snape had not said something to Hermione about her choice of spells.

Hermione's next spell was even more dangerous—a choking charm generally used to wring the necks of chickens and other farm birds. As he leapt out of the way, Harry sent a powerful stunner toward Hermione. Her shield was not strong enough to block it and she was knocked unconscious.

Professor Snape declared Harry the winner and walked over to revive Hermione. Once she was awake and standing, Professor Snape turned to the class and asked Harry, "Mr. Potter, please tell the class the spells Miss Granger cast at you, their purpose, and what would have resulted had you not managed to avoid them."

Harry looked at the professor in surprise but gamely answered, "All of Hermione's spells were common household ones. The first is a spell used to slice fruits and vegetables into quarter inch strips often before sautéeing. Had it hit my hand, I probably would have lost my fingers. More fleshy areas would have sustained vertical gashes. The next one was a paint stripping spell. If it had hit bare skin, it would have stripped it to the bone. The final one is used for wringing chickens' necks. It could have cut off my air supply and possibly broken my neck."

Snape turned to Hermione who was standing stoically next to Ron and Neville. "Miss Granger, please tell us about the spells Mr. Potter cast."

Hermione recited Harry's spells and their probable results like an automaton. Her expression and demeanor never changed.

"Now, Miss Granger," said the professor, his tone surprisingly encouraging, "tell the class what types of spells I said were permissible in this duel."

Still completely expressionless, Hermione replied, "Non-lethal spells only."

In a deceptively quiet voice, Professor Snape, the person who had ridiculed and demeaned Harry since the first time they had met in Harry's first potions class, demanded, "By what reasoning were the spells _you_ used _not_ considered lethal?"

Hermione answered off-handily, the way someone else would have commented on the weather, "They're common household spells. No book lists them as particularly dangerous, and it's perfectly legal for anyone to use them."

"It's legal, Miss Granger," said the professor his anger obvious to all, "to use them to slice vegetables, remove paint, and kill chickens; however, I did not state that you could use any non-lethal spell. I limited the duel to spells that could not cause injury. Mr. Potter's spells, with the exception of his stunner, would not have injured you. I believe his use of a stunner was justified, though, as you seemed determined to cause him harm. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month's detention for purposely disobeying the rules of the duel. If anyone else fails to comprehend the difference between 'failing to cause injury' and 'non-lethal,' please see me after class. Miss Abbott, Mr. Longbottom, I believe it is your turn to duel."

Hannah and Neville traded common first year jinxes and spells until they were both laughing so hard that they could no longer concentrate enough to cast silently. Snape declared their duel a draw and cited them as the example to follow in their particular dueling situation—in a controlled environment with no danger and with no expectation of winning or losing. He added that the purpose of these duels was to practice silent casting and to improve their speed at doing so and not to hurt each other or to strive to "be the best." Three more comical duels occurred before Snape escorted them back to the classroom. He finished the class by assigning a twelve inch essay on how common spells could be successfully used to disable an opponent and then asked Harry to remain after class.

Harry gathered his things and reluctantly approached his professor's desk. "Mr. Potter," said Snape, "you should know that the staff have discussed Miss Granger's current behavior. Professor McGonagall has spoken with her, but obviously, her words have had no effect. It has been decided that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick will visit her parents later today. Until then, I advise you to stay out of her way as much as possible. I have already warned Miss Turpin (Lisa was currently second in their year). I will not make the two of you dueling partners again until Miss Granger's attitude has changed. I admit I put you together today as an assessment tool. You may find yourselves partnered in other classes for the same reason. Do be careful especially in potions."

Surprised not only by his professor's candor but by his apparent concern, Harry nodded and said, "Yes, sir." For the first time since he had met the man, Harry actually felt a measure of respect for him. "Good-bye, sir," he added as he left the classroom for the Great Hall and lunch.

Harry had a great deal to think about and, although he did answer his friends when they spoke to him, his replies were monosyllabic and he quickly resumed his thinking. Finally, toward the end of the meal, at which Hermione had never appeared, Harry told Ron and Neville what Professor Snape had said.

"Ron," said Harry, "there are only seven of us in potions. You've got to make sure you join Hermione and my group to help distract her."

"I will," agreed Ron.

"I'll help you in herbology," said Neville. "I know the three of us are tied for the highest grade and so Professor Sprout will think nothing of us working together."

"Thanks, Neville," said Harry. "The problem is charms and transfiguration have so many people in them that, if McGonagall and Flitwick put us together, no one else will have a good reason to join us."

The three were about to leave to go their separate ways when Professor McGonagall approached them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley," she said, "Please come to my office. I need to discuss something with you."

Mystified, the three sixth years followed their head of house to her office. Once inside, their professor closed the door and cast privacy and locking charms. "Please be seated," she said taking her own seat behind her desk. She took a deep breath and said, "Is it true that Miss Granger nearly killed Mr. Potter in defense class this morning?"

The three boys looked at each other. "Well," said Ron after a few moments, "if Harry's shield hadn't blocked that choking spell…"

"That paint stripping spell could have been nasty, too," agreed Neville.

"And that slicing spell," interjected Ron.

It had not escaped Professor McGonagall's notice that Harry had said nothing so far. "Well, Mr. Potter, you have been very quiet. What do you think?"

"Truly, Professor, I don't think she intentionally tried to hurt me," explained Harry. "I'm pretty sure she knew I'd be able to either dodge or block any spell she cast. Besides, technically, she was correct that, as a rule, those spells are not generally dangerous. Of course, neither is wingardium leviosa, but if I cast it on you, floated you off a cliff, and then cancelled the spell, you'd probably be dead." Harry took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Hermione would never _consciously_ try to kill except in self-defense. _Subconsciously_, though, I cannot say."

"Harry's right," said Ron. "Mum taught her those spells so that she could help around the house. Since Mum would never think to use them as weapons, she probably didn't warn Hermione of just how dangerous they could be."

Neville said timidly, "What bothers me, though, is when Professor Snape asked her why her spells were non-lethal, she said that no book classified them as particularly dangerous and that it is perfectly legal to use them."

"And Hermione attacked Harry," threw in Ron.

"What do you mean, Mr. Weasley," asked Professor McGonagall.

"She didn't…" interrupted Harry.

"Let Mr. Weasley answer the question, Mr. Potter. You will have your turn to speak," admonished the professor.

Harry nodded and Ron continued, "I mean, Professor Snape had barely said, 'begin,' before Hermione cast that slicing spell. She _never_ casts the first spell because Harry taught us in the DA to wait and see what your opponent does before you do anything and if you absolutely cannot wait, cast a mild spell to see how they react."

"Now, Mr. Potter," said the professor turning toward him, "what did you want to say?"

"Hermione didn't attack me exactly. She just fired the first spell. If I had been a death eater, her spells would have been considered inspired," defended Harry.

"And, if they had made contact, you would have been seriously injured or even killed and Miss Granger would be either expelled or in Askaban," countered Professor McGonagall. She pulled a piece of parchment from a desk drawer and began to write. When she finished, she handed the note to Ron, "Mr. Weasley, please give this note to Professor Slughorn. Thank you, gentlemen for your honesty."

The three students left their head of house's office. Neville went in the direction of the library and Ron and Harry went to potions. They were slightly tardy but were sure the note Ron carried would excuse them.

When they arrived in the potions classroom, Professor Slughorn told them to come in and get to work. Ron handed him the note and the rotund professor nodded. "Miss Granger," he said, "you are to report to Madame Pomfrey immediately."

Hermione frowned in confusion, but quickly cleaned up her workstation, gathered her things, and left the dungeon classroom. The rest of the class stared at her but said nothing. As soon as she left they resumed their potions brewing. After handing in their completed potions, Ron and Harry prepared to leave the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please remain behind for a moment," said Slughorn as the two headed for the door.

"We have charms next," said Ron in an attempt to speed the professor.

"I've already written an excuse for your tardiness," replied the portly man. "I wanted to let you know that Professor McGonagall has ordered Miss Granger to be confined to the infirmary for the next few days. At the moment, Professor McGonagall has decided to limit visitors to evenings after dinner for no longer than fifteen or twenty minutes. Unless Madame Pomfrey tells you otherwise, avoid all mentions of school work, exams, or class rankings and do _not_ take her any books or homework assignments. If she brings it up, change the subject to quidditch or pranks or something of that nature."

"Yes, sir," said Harry and Ron.

"How long will she be there?" asked Harry.

"Not long, I'm sure, but she needs complete rest," said Slughorn. "Until Madame Pomfrey believes she has gotten it, Miss Granger will remain in the hospital wing. Here is the note for Professor Flitwick. Hurry before you are any later."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," called the two boys as they hurried through the door.

The charms classroom was remarkably quiet when Harry and Ron arrived. Professor Flitwick had decided to give a pop quiz and everyone was diligently working on it. Harry handed the diminutive professor Slughorn's note. He read it and handed the two their copies of the quiz.

After quickly taking their seats, Harry and Ron began to answer the questions. Once everyone had finished their quizzes, the professor dismissed the students. Since the class period was less than half over, they were all surprised at his actions. What they couldn't know was that Professor Flitwick was on his way to accompany Professor McGonagall to meet with Hermione's parents.

The rest of the month of November ambled along. Harry and his friends made it a point to visit Hermione daily. After two weeks, she began acting more normally and they were permitted to extend their visits. Near the end of the month, they were finally allowed to answer her questions about class work and assignments. Madame Pomfrey had told them if she continued to improve, soon they would be able to provide her textbooks and she could began to work on some of her missed assignments.

On December 1, Harry was once again embarrassed to find his own name at the top of the sixth year rankings. Since Hermione had missed most of her classes for the previous month, her name was left off the list. At breakfast that morning, Professor Dumbledore happily announced that no points were to be taken from any house or year as with one or two exceptions, all of the students had achieved grades of at least "acceptable" in all their classes. The exceptions would be receiving extra tutoring during the Christmas holidays.

After the second week in December, a much subdued Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing and to resume her class schedule. She would not be permitted to resume her prefect duties until after the holidays, however. Although she was unfailingly polite, Hermione remained quiet when in the company of her fellow Gryffindors. In class, she stopped volunteering to answer questions though she would do so if called upon. Harry and his friends were still very worried about her as this quiet girl was not "their" Hermione.

The last day of term finally arrived. The students who were going home for the holidays were packed and ready to leave. During breakfast, the school's house elves moved the students' trunks to the train platform. Each student was responsible for loading his or her own trunk onto the train, but it was nice not to have to wrestle them up or down the stairs or into and from the carriages.

On the train, Harry and his friends played games between taking turns patrolling. When the snack cart came around they bought modest quantities of sweets knowing that they'd soon be home. Conversation quickly moved to holiday plans.

"We're having a quiet Christmas with relatives coming over for Boxing Day," said Neville.

His friends knew that he and his grandmother visited his parents, who resided in the long-term spell damage ward at St. Mungo's, every year on Christmas Day.

"We're going to have a quiet Christmas, too," said Ginny. "Everyone but Charlie will be home and so the house will be pretty crowded."

"Daddy and I are going to Sweden," said Luna in her usual dreamy tones. "He's going to interview a farmer about a snorkack sighting."

"Mum and Dad are taking me to stay in the country with my grandmother," said Hermione. "Since I'm not allowed to open any non-fiction books, I don't know how I'm going to occupy myself."

Her friends looked at her in surprise. This was the most Hermione had said at one time in weeks. "I'm sure you'll find something to do," comforted Ginny. "Grandmothers always have tons of chores and lots of them turn out to be a lot of fun."

Luna and Ron expressed their agreement.

"What are you doing, Harry," asked Luna.

"We're attending the ministry Christmas ball on Christmas Eve," said Harry. "And sometime before the New Year will be Remus and Tonks's betrothment ceremony."

"Oooh," squealed Ginny. "I wonder if we're invited? Who's preforming the blessing?"

"I don't know about the guest list," said Harry, "but as head of the Black family, I'm doing the blessing. I just hope I don't screw it up."

"You'll be fine, Harry," said Hermione unexpectedly. "I know you must have learned what to do in your summer classes. Just try not to be too nervous and it will be okay."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry. For the first time since October 1, he felt he might be getting his female best friend back.

"If you need any pointers," said Ron, "ask Bill. He's done it about twenty times for girls in the Prewett family."

"Why did Bill do it for the Prewetts," asked Hermione. "I noticed during the summer that he was listed as Lord Prewett, but I never remembered to ask until now."

"Because of Voldemort," said Ginny, "there were no male Prewetts left. Bill is the oldest grandson and so he became head of the family when Uncle Fabian died. Actually, Bill and Fleur's first born son will carry the name of Prewett rather than Weasley so that the name doesn't die out."

"Does that happen often," asked Hermione. "I mean a child with a different last name so that the name doesn't die out?"

"More since Voldemort's time," said Ron, "but it was always an option."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but why has Bill only performed blessings for Prewett girls? Are there no other boys," asked Hermione.

"In the betrothal ceremony," said Neville, "the head of the girl's family does the blessing."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm sorry if I'm prying, but does the boy's family have a role to play?"

"When the official courtship papers are signed, the head of the boy's family is in charge and gives the formal blessing," explained Harry. "The girl's head of family serves as the witness. In the betrothal ceremony, the girl's head of family does the blessing and the boy's family head witnesses the documents. At the wedding, both family heads perform blessings and the best man and maid or matron of honor are the official witnesses."

"I see," said Hermione.

The compartment was quiet for a while as everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. Finally, Hermione broke the silence saying, "I want to thank all of you for going to Professor McGonagall when I got so consumed with studying. I just felt so much pressure on all sides that I couldn't stop. Those three weeks in the hospital wing with no responsibilities were boring, but I needed the break. So thanks."

"You would have done the same for any of us," said Ron.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Hermione," asked Ginny tentatively, "you don't have to answer, but…exactly what happened to make you so…driven?"

"It was a combination of things," said Hermione. "You know I had to take all those classes in the summer?"

The others nodded.

"Well," she continued, "my parents really didn't understand why I had to take them. I guess I didn't explain it very well, but they thought I must have done very poorly last year if I was taking all my classes over during the summer. Then when the OWLs came, they still couldn't understand how I could have had the highest score in so many subjects and still required summer school. I tried to explain that the two were completely unrelated, but I suppose I was so disappointed that I didn't have all O's that I couldn't get the message across. I know it didn't help when at the end of the letter with my summer grades was a reminder to appear at the ministry for classes next summer.

"Then when the first class rankings came out, I was so disappointed to be fifth. That morning, after I saw you, Harry, my parents sent me a letter telling me how worried they were that my grades had dropped from first to fifth. I'm their only child, and I'm not used to them being disappointed in me. I had to bring my grades back up to first and the only way I knew to do so was to study even harder.

"When the October rankings came out, I got another letter. This time, my parents were happy that I had moved up to third and told me to keep up the good work. I was terrified that, if I studied less, I would fall back down to fifth or even lower and I'd get another 'we're worried,' which I took to mean 'disappointed,' letter so I kept on studying.

"Even though I fought it at the time, confining me to the hospital wing was probably the best thing Professor McGonagall could have done for me. Madame Pomfrey made me rest and wouldn't even let me peek at a textbook unless it had something to do with Professor Snape's detention."

"You still had to serve that detention," exclaimed Ron.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione. "All the teachers agreed. Since I let my mind be so clouded by studying that I couldn't tell the difference between dangerous and non-dangerous spells and could have seriously injured Harry, I had to serve the detention."

"What did he make you do," asked Neville nervously.

"I had to go through all these cooking and household charms books and write down exactly what would happen if someone used the spells on a person. Once I finished, Professor Snape gave me an oral exam on the information. The exam served as my grade in defense for the month of November."

"Well, at least you got a grade in something after doing all that work," said Ron.

"Harry, I am so sorry," said Hermione. "At the time, I honestly thought the spells were harmless. It never crossed my mind that I could have hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," said Harry. "You didn't hurt me and now you know tons of household spells you can teach the rest of us for when we leave school."

Luna looked up from the magazine she was reading and said in a more serious tone than they were used to her using, "Remember those spells, Hermione. If a death eater attacks, they may just come in handy. Since they're not unforgivables, you won't go to Askaban for using them in self defense." Then her tone became more teasing, "Just don't use any of them on us."

Luna's little joke had lightened the mood a bit, but Harry felt he had to ask, "Hermione, do your parents understand about the summer classes now?"

"I believe so," answered Hermione. "Professor McGonagall told me she and Professor Flitwick met with them to explain what I was doing. My parents were horrified that I almost hurt my best friend due to overwork. They explained the purpose of the summer classes and that they have no bearing on regular school work. My parents even made a suggestion that I think they're actually going to implement."

"Really," said Neville. "What?"

"Mum and Dad suggested that, instead of offering the classes to rising sixth and seventh years, they should start with the rising second years and offer two or three subjects per summer for only six weeks each with weekends off," she began enthusiastically. "That way no one would get burned out, but everyone would be able to take the classes they need and finish the entire subject in one summer. Since no one ever needs all twelve subjects, it should work. They're going to try it with the rising second, third, and fourth years this summer. If it works out, it will become permanent. The rest of us are still stuck with the old model though.

"My parents also suggested meeting with students _before_ they receive their Hogwarts letters to encourage them to study at least Latin and French in primary school, but, since no one really knows who's on the acceptance list until the letters go out, that will probably never happen except for some of the half-bloods who attend muggle schools. I know I plan to make sure my own children are more prepared to live in the magical world than I was."

"Of course you will," said Luna in her normal, dreamy voice. "Your children will be raised magical. It will be the muggle world they'll have trouble with."

"You're right, Luna," said Hermione. She looked pensive for a moment and then asked, "Harry, what about Tonks? Did she have to take summer classes?"

"Sort of, but only in Latin," said Harry. "Andie and Ted raised her as a witch. She had plenty of contact with her muggle relations, but their lifestyle is completely magical. Tonks had to be home schooled since there are no wizarding primary schools and she had to learn to control her metamorph abilities. Andie said they never could find the time to let Tonks study more than basic Latin and so she had to take the summer course. Andie wanted to hire a tutor, but Tonks's best friend was taking the summer Latin class at the ministry and so Tonks did, too. Back then, each class met for four hours one day each week and only the dimmest students had to take two classes every day. Even when Ted had to take them, the students had weekends off. That's why Andie and Ted were so surprised at the schedules the ministry had assigned for us."

"Well," said Ron a bit tactlessly, "I'm glad I never had to take any of those summer classes!"

Ginny elbowed her brother in the ribs and ignored his wince to say, "I'm glad they're rethinking the classes. Everybody needs a break from school. Anyway, I'm glad you're better, Hermione. I missed you."

"Thanks, Ginny," answered Hermione.

The friends spent the rest of the journey to King's Cross talking quietly and, occasionally even lightly dozing in the weak winter sun. All in all, it had been an unusual term. Harry hoped the second term would be better than the first one.

The End.

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in posting. Originally, I had intended to have this out just after Chapter 5, but a storm took out power, phones, Internet access, and [worst of all!] my satellite tv! Since I live in the county rather than the city, it took more than a week to get it all back. By then, real life had kicked in and I had no time to post. Thank goodness for the MLK holiday weekend. Without it, who knows when this story would have gotten finished.

Thanks to all those who responded to the questions about alerting completed stories! I learned a lot from you all. Also, I want to thank everyone who alerted, favorited, reviewed, or even read this little story. I haven't decided if I'll write a sequel, but if I do, I'll let everyone know.


End file.
